


Killing the Devil

by Monstacatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: Since apparently now canon states that only an archangel can wield the Archangel Blade to kill another archangel, this was my solve for both Gabriel and Sam getting their revenge on Lucifer.Or,Gabriel can’t quite gather the courage to kill his own brother even after all he’s done and Sam steps up to help him.





	Killing the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and there’s eventually gonna be art with it from my talented af friend but until then this is what my ideal death/killing of Lucifer would have been.
> 
> Edit: The art is here! And its wonderful! Done by the talented bebeedraws on tumblr!
> 
> <https://bebeedraws.tumblr.com/post/175936839932/hey-so-this-is-my-part-of-a-collab-with-my-super>

Gabriel’s hands are shaking as he stands above his older brother, frozen even as Rowena yells at him that she can’t hold him much longer. 

His knuckles are white where they’re tensed around the grip of the archangel blade, the thing he has to use to kill Lucifer. 

He knew this day was going to come eventually and, logically, he knew that Lucifer had had no remorse when he thought he’d killed him in the Elysian Fields hotel all those years ago, but he still can’t quite bring himself to do it; he can’t kill his own brother any more than one of the Winchester’s could. 

He’s still standing there rigidly when he feels someone step up beside him. He looks up with a quick jerk of his head, and then keeps looking up, because it’s Sam. 

He looks genuinely sorry for what Gabriel has to do, and boy if that doesn’t just tug at his heartstrings. He knows how much Sam wants Lucifer dead but here he is, his usual compassionate self, still caring about someone else’s feeling over his own. 

“I’m sorry you have to do this, Gabriel. But it’s now or never.” 

Gabriel tries to nod but it dissolves into him hanging his head in shame. 

“I can’t do it Sam, I can’t.” His voice cracks a little, and that’s when he feels a warm hand wrap around his own over the hilt of the blade. 

“You can. We have no other choice. We can do it together.” Sam looks down at him and he nods. He finds the strength he needs in the desperation in the younger Winchester’s eyes, the barely contained relief he hold in his posture at the thought of his abuser finally not being able to hurt him or anyone else again. 

And together, on the silent count of three, the archangel and the hunter move forward and plunge the blade into Lucifer's back. 

With an explosion of grace, his brother is gone and before Gabriel can run, before he can hide away he feels himself pulled into a hug by the hand still holding the blade. 

He drops it with a clatter and lets himself be held, shutting his eyes and nodding softly in response to the quiet “Thank you,” that’s muttered into his hair.

<https://bebeedraws.tumblr.com/post/175936839932/hey-so-this-is-my-part-of-a-collab-with-my-super>

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
